


let the only sound (be)

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clothing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fictober 2019, Lucy Is Very Gay For Alura, Minor Astra/Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Clothes may make the man, but they can only serve to enhance Alura's appeal.





	let the only sound (be)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Flowing

* * *

Lucy has never been involved in the process of designing clothing. A suite against a contractor who thought they could skim from their assigned budget and get away with supplying substandard materials, yes, and designing hours of creative punishment for the nameless individual responsible whenever she finds herself anywhere but indoors and air-conditioned while in her dress blues, sure, and she has even been (anonymously) known as the cause of it's artful destruction on a time or two, but the process of design, fabrication and actually putting clothing together is completely outside her zone.

Luckily, Kara has had to start put clothes together on the fly since her first time catching a plane – and has since stopped ripping her shirts, although that might not be entirely related - and knows where to point her, even if Winn has never created a dress before.

His lack of professional experience definitely doesn't show in the finished product conveyed into the office slash changing room in a fancied up cardboard box and out again on, objectively, the most beautiful woman on the planet. Alura looks, to Lucy's suddenly religious eyes, like an angel. Of judgement. The sort that doesn't need more than a look to kill someone. Certainly the sort of person that no one who question that's qualified to negotiate diplomatic immunity with the president.

(Astra, by contrast, has wholeheartedly embraced human clothing but still looks like a bat. Lucy blames Danvers Senior. Hanging from one of the support struts on the ceiling with a nerf gun doesn't help the image. She had been persuaded to get rid of her jumpsuit, but then encountered footage of Batman and decided leather was the way to go.

Alex tags her with a dart as she steps through the door to announce Air Force one has touched down.)


End file.
